Les liens du coeur
by Lili76
Summary: Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Et si... Severus Rogue avait adopté Drago Malefoy.


**Défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. "Et si... Severus Rogue adoptait Drago Malefoy"**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quelque chose avait terriblement mal tourné.

Normalement, c'était un raid de routine, sans grand danger. Le Maître voulait tuer un jeune enfant. Pour cela, il avait réuni quelques Mangemorts à ses côtés. Ces derniers avaient ordre de ne pas toucher à l'enfant. Ils devaient juste… occuper les parents, sans forcément les tuer.

Voldemort trouvait amusant de laisser en vie les parents après avoir tué leur enfant unique. Sous leurs yeux.

Les ordres avaient été clairs. Et les Mangemorts étaient obéissants. Trop obéissants.

James Potter avait été tué, pour protéger le Lord. Et Lucius Malefoy qui avait lancé le sortilège de la mort savait qu'il paierait son initiative de nombreux Doloris.

Lily Evans Potter était retranchée dans la chambre de l'enfant, avec le bébé qui hurlait de peur. Lucius avait échangé un regard avec sa femme, parce qu'ils avaient un enfant du même âge. Les deux garçons avaient à peine deux mois d'écart. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres.

Un cri résonna et Lily Potter s'écroula, morte. Furieux, le Lord noir leva sa baguette et une explosion retentit.

La maison des Potter était en ruines, et à l'intérieur, il ne restait qu'un seul Survivant : le fils des Potter. Les Mangemorts étaient tous morts, comme les Potter. Et le Lord Noir n'était plus, annihilé par la formidable explosion.

Lorsque Severus Rogue entra dans la maison des Potter, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il ignora les corps vêtus de noir, et jeta un regard presque indifférent à James Potter. Avec hésitation, il monta à l'étage et entra dans une chambre d'enfant. Il nota la décoration joyeuse, et les jouets, l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Le gamin était adoré à première vue. Choyé.

Il avait été désiré, pas comme lui quand il était enfant. Il rencontra les yeux du gosse qui pleurait et ses grands yeux verts lui tordirent le cœur.

Puis son regard tomba sur la forme effondrée au sol devant le lit d'enfant, et son cœur s'arrêta. Il se jeta sur le corps immobile et écarta les cheveux roux. Il entendit hurler et se rendit compte avec stupeur que c'était lui…

Il passa une éternité à bercer Lily, sa Lily, pleurant sur la femme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. Depuis qu'il était espion, il survivait pour une seule chose : se racheter et lui demander pardon. Mais Lily ne le saurait jamais. Ses yeux verts ne s'ouvriraient plus. Elle ne le regarderait plus jamais - que ce soit avec colère comme ces derniers temps, ou avec malice comme autrefois.

Il déposa le corps inerte au sol, caressant sa joue, arrangeant ses cheveux pour dégager son visage qui avait l'air si paisible. Il embrassa son front, sanglotant comme un enfant, et la contempla une dernière fois avant de se relever comme il le pouvait.

Le regard vert de l'enfant l'attira comme un aimant, et il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Le gamin cessa de pleurer pour agripper de ses petites mains à ses robes noires mais Severus ne le regarda pas. Ses yeux lui brûlaient le cœur, et il voulait juste le mettre en sécurité. C'est ce que Lily aurait voulu.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il tomba sur Hagrid. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Le demi-géant prit le bébé et Severus le retint l'espace d'un battement de cœur, effrayé à l'idée de confier une si petite chose - une chose si fragile - à une brute comme Hagrid. Puis, un parchemin signé de la main de Dumbledore serré dans la main, il attendit les Aurors.

Quand Severus Rogue se rendit compte que les Malefoy étaient morts tous les deux, il eut l'impression que l'univers lui faisait une cruelle plaisanterie. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait chargé d'un gamin. Il avait accepté le rôle de parrain, parce qu'on ne refusait rien à Lucius. Mais son môme était trop bruyant, trop exclusif. Trop gâté.

Lorsqu'il retourna à Poudlard, il annonça à Dumbledore que la nuit avait fait deux orphelins. Il était maintenant père de substitution, amené à adopter le gamin mal élevé de Lucius. Perdu dans ses pensées, déjà en train de préparer comment il allait devoir s'organiser, il ne se préoccupa pas de l'enfant de Lily. Après tout… Dumbledore était là pour ça.

…xxxXXXxxx…

Un mois avait passé depuis la disparition de Voldemort. Severus avait cru qu'il allait finir à Azkaban. Le Ministère semblait décidé à faire des exemples de tous les Mangemorts identifiés et il en était un.

Finalement Dumbledore était arrivé et avait arrangé les choses. Comme toujours.

Severus était ressorti libre du Ministère. Libre et père. Les papiers d'adoption avaient été signé le jour même, toujours sous l'impulsion de Dumbledore.

Les premiers mois furent… catastrophiques. Severus n'avait pas d'expérience des enfants mis à part les cornichons à qui il enseignait. Les bébés étaient un monde inconnu pour lui, et il n'avait pas de femme dans sa vie. Son enfance avait été bien trop catastrophique et malheureuse pour qu'il puisse s'en inspirer.

Après avoir hésité longuement, il s'installa à Poudlard avec le jeune Drago. Il se disait qu'au moins il aurait l'aide de ses collègues. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'avait de jeunes enfants…

De colérique et exigeant, le bambin était devenu calme et un peu trop silencieux. L'absence soudaine de ses parents et le changement de maison avait été un choc. Sans compter que Severus n'était pas un homme câlin. Les premiers temps, le petit garçon blond était paralysé de peur dans le château. Tout était bien trop grand autour de l'enfant. Puis il prit l'habitude. Doucement. Tout comme Severus apprenait à lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Les caprices de Drago alors qu'il était un Malefoy étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Severus ne l'aurait jamais cautionné. En parallèle, Poppy fit pression sur Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lire des histoires à l'enfant, après l'avoir bordé et embrassé.

Ce qui était au départ un moment de malaise pour l'homme austère devint bientôt une routine, qu'il trouvait aussi naturelle que de respirer.

Le garçon passait le temps où Severus était en cours à l'infirmerie, avec Poppy Pomfresh. Elle lui apprenait l'essentiel, les couleurs les formes à l'âge de la maternelle. La lecture et les mathématiques à l'âge de l'élémentaire. Il voyait défiler les adolescents avec fascination, rêvant du jour où lui aussi enfilerait l'uniforme.

Le soir, il rejoignait les cachots, babillant auprès de son père. Il lui racontait sa journée, avec une joie toute enfantine. Et si Severus ne montrait aucune expression dans les couloirs, une fois dans ses appartements - dans leurs appartements, il riait aux histoires du garçonnet.

Avec le temps, Severus et Drago s'apprivoisèrent.

Severus devint moins froid au contact de l'enfant. Il apprit à se montrer plus humain, et plus accessible. Poppy n'y était pas pour rien, elle était bien trop joviale. Elle faisait de Drago un feu follet avide d'affection, et Severus était obligé de s'adapter. Et même s'il se plaignait des idées de l'infirmière pour ruiner son quotidien, il se montrait intérieurement ravi de voir que Drago grandissait bien, et se révélait être un garçon normal et parfaitement équilibré.

L'héritage des Malefoy était mort avec ses parents.

L'année d'avant ses onze ans, Severus décida de raconter à Drago pourquoi il était son père adoptif.

Il ne lui cacha rien. Et lorsque Drago se mit à pleurer, Severus l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Il craignait d'être rejeté, ou que Drago ne développe une obsession malsaine pour ses parents biologiques. Mais le jeune homme lui avoua être heureux d'avoir grandi à ses côtés, et qu'il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

Ce fut la seconde fois que Severus pleura.

La première fois, il avait pleuré du désespoir d'avoir perdu Lily. La seconde, il pleura de bonheur pour avoir un fils extraordinaire.

…xxxXXXxxx…

Quand Drago fut conduit par Minerva auprès de ses camarades qui venaient d'arriver du Poudlard express, il reconnut un garçon qu'il avait aperçu sur le chemin de Traverse, quand il avait été acheter ses fournitures. Un petit brun maigrichon, aux incroyables yeux verts derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Il hésita un instant et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Drago sourit timidement. Lui qui était si à l'aise dans le monde de Poudlard, il se retrouvait pour la première fois en compagnie de garçons de son âge.

Aussi, il lui sourit. Le garçon lui sourit en retour et lui tendit la main.

\- Salut je suis Harry Potter et toi ?

Drago hésita et scella leur destin. Il lui tendit la main en retour. Il ne lui révéla pas que leurs parents étaient morts la même nuit, dans des camps opposés. Ce n'était pas le moment de telles révélations… Alors, il se présenta simplement.

\- Drago Rogue.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte en attendant d'être appelés par le choixpeau. Sans surprise, Drago fut envoyé à Serpentard. Avant de partir vers la table des Verts et Argent, il se tourna vers la table des professeurs et échangea un sourire avec son père.

Quand Harry Potter fut appelé, il s'installa dans un silence de mort. Bien entendu tout le monde savait qui il était. Et tout le monde attendait de savoir où il allait être réparti.

Quand le choixpeau hurla "Serpentard" il y eut un hoquet de stupeur mais Harry, les yeux fixés sur le sourire de son nouvel ami ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Severus Rogue sous le choc de voir que le fils de Lily ressemblait trait pour trait à son ancienne Nemesis, resta impassible. Il détesta d'emblée le gamin, tout en sachant que c'était irrationnel.

Il vit son fils parler avec Potter, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, tous les deux.

Lorsqu'ils partirent pour les dortoirs, les deux garçons discutaient encore ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre.

Severus passa une nuit blanche, à revivre le passé. La mort de Lily. La mort des Malefoy. L'arrivée de Drago. Toutes ces années à aimer ce gamin plus que sa propre vie. Avec un soupir, il en conclut que le destin n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui…

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Drago étaient excités et inquiets à l'idée d'avoir leurs premiers cours. Ils se montrèrent tous les deux particulièrement doués en vol. Ils furent passionnés en cours de sortilèges.

Ils mangèrent leur repas de midi à toute vitesse, puis s'éclipsèrent.

A l'heure où les cours reprenaient, ils avaient potions. Et quand ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre.

Harry savait que les parents biologiques de Drago avaient été tués lorsqu'il était bébé, le même soir que les siens. Il savait que leurs parents avaient été dans des camps opposés. Il savait que Rogue était celui qui l'avait sorti des décombres de sa maison, et qu'il avait adopté Drago après ça.

Drago apprit que Harry avait grandi chez les moldus, dans une famille où il était maltraité. Qu'il ne savait rien de ses parents, rien de la magie avant de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte, serrés l'un près de l'autre. Drago voyait pour la première fois le professeur au lieu de son père, et il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. L'homme gentil qui l'avait consolé et écouté toutes ces années semblait bien loin de cet homme brusque et sec.

Severus détailla chaque élève de sa classe en leur sortant son petit laïus, le même depuis toujours. Il s'attarda un bref instant sur son fils, puis se crispa en voyant Potter à ses côtés.

Il s'apprêtait à ridiculiser le gamin, le fils de James Potter, quand il vit Drago se pencher vers lui et lui murmurer quelques mots en souriant. Les yeux verts de Lily étincelèrent au milieu du visage détesté et il soupira, commençant son cours, ignorant purement et simplement le garçon.

…xxxXXXxxx…

Le soir, Drago délaissa Harry alors qu'il rejoignait son père pour lui raconter sa journée. Severus le serra contre lui en souriant, sa réputation bien à l'abri des murs de ses appartements.

Il écouta Drago tout lui raconter, le prénom "Harry" revenant bien trop souvent à son goût. Drago lui racontait à quel point son nouveau camarade était doué sur un balai quand Severus le coupa en lui disant qu'il n'avait que faire des enfants des autres.

Drago lui jeta un regard blessé et écourta sa visite. Avant de partir, dos à son père, la main sur la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter quelques mots.

\- Moi j'ai eu de la chance de t'avoir. J'ai grandi heureux. Lui… Lui il est maltraité et il n'a jamais connu l'affection de qui que ce soit.

Puis, le jeune homme sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, sans un regard à son père.

Severus était figé. Il essayait de se convaincre que Drago n'avait pas réellement prononcé ces mots. Toutes ces années, il avait imaginé le gosse choyé et gâté. Il s'était figuré un adolescent capricieux et narcissique.

Il tourna la tête et vit une photo sorcière où il serrait Drago dans ses bras. Ils riaient tous les deux. Et il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait s'il apprenait que Drago était maltraité.

Quelque chose se tordit en lui, et il courut dans la salle de bains, où il vomit jusqu'à en sangloter. Lorsqu'il reprit contenance, l'heure du repas était passée, et les enfants devaient être dans leurs maisons respectives. Aussi, il décida de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. Étant directeur de maison, il devait veiller au bien-être des enfants qui lui étaient confiés. Au fil des années, il avait pu se vanter d'avoir fait pour le mieux, quelques soient les circonstances.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce bourdonnante d'activité, il repéra immédiatement son fils et Potter, isolés dans un coin, en train de discuter. Ignorant les regards des autres, il se planta vers eux.

Drago lui jeta un regard plein de colère qui lui brisa le cœur. Il soupira.

\- Potter. Suivez-moi.

Harry resta un long moment avec son professeur de potions. Lorsqu'il regagna son dortoir, Harry avait les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, mais il était en paix. Le professeur Rogue lui avait parlé de sa mère, et lui avait promis qu'il allait tout faire pour que jamais il ne retourne chez son oncle et sa tante. Et parce qu'il était le père de son tout premier ami, parce qu'il avait connu sa mère, Harry avait placé toute sa confiance en cet homme sombre au cœur tendre.


End file.
